1. Field
This disclosure is related to processing interrupts, and, more particularly, to processing interrupts, such as input/output interrupts.
2. Background Information
The desire for expanding input/output capability for large computing systems, such as, for example, servers, has produced the ability to couple input/output subsystems to a server via a high speed serial cable, for example. This technology allows the subsystem to be physically distant or remote from the server. Present implementations employ discrete interrupt signals transmitted from input/output subsystems to interrupt controllers as part of the server""s or personal computer""s input/output (I/O) bus, for example. As the subsystems are physically moved from the system chassis and become remote, the feasibility of running discrete interrupt signals diminishes. A need, therefore, exists for a method or technique of processing interrupt signals in this environment.